CAPERUZITA VERDE Y EL SESSHOMARU FEROZ
by Saipu-San
Summary: Por la bondad de una joven de capa verde y su gran corazon salvo al feroz demonio y encontro la felicidad ADVERTENCIA LEMON


Bueno feliz dia del niño aqui les traigo esta historia espero la disfruten

ADVERTENCIA CONTIENE LEMON LEA BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD

CAPERUCITA VERDE Y EL SESSHOMARU FEROZ

En un castillo en lo profundo de las tierras del oeste vivia un demonio feroz y temible llamado sesshomaru ese era el demonio mas respetado y poderoso de todo el mundo pero todos le tenian miedo y un dia lo enboscaron y le hirieron de muerte ...

Por el bosque paseaba una jovencita de 15 años de edad su cabello era negro como la noche su piel blanca como la luna y sus ojos cafes como la tiera fertil el nombre de esa jovencita era kagome a la cual apodaban caperusita verde ya que siempre usaba una capa de ese color la cual la tapaba desde los hombros a sus pies y con la pequeña gorrita tapaba su cabeza solo dejando visible su bello rostro

Esa joven caminaba rumbo al bosque con una canasta para recojer frutas de los arboles en su camino de regrezo escucho unos gruñidos provinientes de unos arbustos la caperusita temerosa poco a poco fue hacercandose para remover los arbustos y lo que vio la hizo cer de espaldas ...

Alli tirado a medio morir se encontra el ser mas piderozo de todo el mundo

_ pero si es sesshomaru estas lastimado dejame ayudarte_dijo la joven de capa verde hacercandose al ser que estaba enfrente suyo

Ella lo llevo arrastrando a una cueva cercana alli lo curo y lo estuvo cuidando durante varios dias hasta que sesshomaru desperto

_hmp donde estoy _dijo el ser que se envontraba vendado y recostado en el suelo

_hola señor veo que se encuentra mejor _dijo la joven vestida con una capa verde

_quien eres tu y porque me ayudas_dijo sesshomaru sentandose

_soy kagome higurashi pero todos me dicen caperusita vetde y yo lo ayude porque estaba herido y mi deber como aprendiz de saserdotiza es ayudar al que lo nesecite_dijo la joven de cello negro

_hmp a caso no sabes quien soy yo_dijo el demonio

_si se quien eres sesshomaru el demonio de cabellos plateados ojos dorados piel blanca como la luna en cada lado de tus mejillas portas dos marcas y en tu frente llevas la luna en cuarto creciente en honor a tu clan si si te conozco_dijo kagome

_y aun asi me ayudas _dijo el

_si yo no soy quien para juszgarte _dijo la joven

Despues de eso la joven y el demonio se hizicieron grandes amigos y luego de un tiempo algo mas siempre se volvian a encontrar en la cueva donde ella lo curo pero como en todo buen cuento siempre habia alguien que hacia el mal y trato de separarlos

Un dia mientras el demonio estabaven su castillo su concejero naraku entro

_mi señor he estado tolerando esto mucho tiempo pero cuando va a tomar como esposa a mi hija kagura_dijo naraku

_no lo hare ye me case con alguien mas_dijo sesshomaru pensando en el ultimo encuentro que tuvo con la joven de capa verde

FLASH BACK

El joven demonio de cabellos plateados se encontraba esperando ansioso a la joven de capa verde hasta que la vio llegar de entre el bosque

_tardaste_dijo el demonio acercandose a la chica

_lo lamento sesshomaru jaja es que kaede-sama y kikyo-chan no dejaban de ponerme trabajo tambien tuve que ayudar a sango y a miroku con un exorcismo ademas de que cuide a shippo y a rin pero ya estoy aq..._no termino de decir la joven de capa verde proque el demonio la estaba besando

_te amo kagome se mia porfavor_dijo sesshonaru conenzando a quitarle la capa de la joven

_yo tambien te amo sesshomaru y si tambien quiero ser tuya_dijo la joven comenzando a quitar la armadura del demonio

Ambos comenzaron a besarse y a tocarse hasta quedar desnudos totalmente el comenzo a pasar sus manos por la espalda desnuda de la joven de vez en cuando apretaba los gluteos de la chica la cual pasaba sus manos por el pecho del demonio y conenzaba a desender dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a la entrepietna de el donde vio el gran miembro del demonio y lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzo a hacer movimientos de arriba a abajo lugo fue hacercando su cara y comenzo a besarlo y lamerlo en toda su longitud poco a poco fue introduciedoselo en la boca y otra vez bajaba y subia y el demonio por mas ilogico que sonara se encontraba en el cielo y no pudo evitar terminar en la boca de la chica separandose de ella el la beso con pasion sus bocas estaban en una lucha de besos la cual gano el experimentado demonio poco a poco el fue dejando besos por todo el cuello de la chica y comenzo a bajar hasta llegar a uno de los senos de la chica y rodearlo con sus labios succionando y mordiendo levemente mientras que al otro seno lo atendia con la otra mano terminando de torturar a un pecho segia con el otro dando el mismo tratamiento que al anterior ya una vez saciada por el momento su sed por los grandes y redondeados pechos de la chica comenzo a bajar hasta llegar al sexo de la joven donde introdujo uno de sus dedos en el y comenzo a moverlo para luego introducir otro y moverlos fuertemente ocasionando fuertes gemidos de la chica que jalaba del cabello del demonio el cual retiro sus dedos del humedo sexo de la chica ganandose un bufido de frustracion de la chica que fue remplazado por fuertes gemidos al cambiar sus dedos por su la boca y lengua con la cual recorria la humeda cavidad de la chica una vez considero que ella estaba lista fue hacercando su miembro a la entrada de la chica con una mirada pidio permiso para entrar la le cual fue concedida empezo a entrar lentamente en ella pero algo le impedeia el paso asi que con mucho cuidado lo atravezo ganando un grito de dolor de la chica el cual callo con un beso una vez completamente dentro de ella comenzo a moverse en un vaiven lento y suave hasta que la escucho gemir suavemente entonces aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas al momento de casi alcanzar el climax busco el hombro de la joven y lo mordio en la base de la clavicula del lado izquierdo en ese instante un orgasmo devastador los azoto a ambos la joven en su desesperacion mordio tambien la clavicula del demonio entonces el orgasmo llego a si fin y el se corrio en el interior de la chica y cayeron rendidos en el suelo con cuidado el salio del interior de la chica y la recosto sobre su pecho

_sesshomaru y esta marca que significa_dijo kagome

_significa que eres mia y que nadie mas que yo puede tocarte y tu tambien me marcaste yo soy tuyo y tu eres mia_dijo sesshomaru

_te amo sesshomaru_dijo la joven para luego dormirse

_yo tambien kagome ... yo tambien te amo_dijo el demonio para quedar dormido en brazos de su mujer

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El demonio de solo pensar en eso se le subia la temperatura pero naraku no estaba muy contento se suponia que el demonio debia casarse con su hija para asi ser dueños de todo el mundo

_lo siento pero no es posible no pudo haberse casdo con la estupida humana que trajo al palcio _grito naraku

En ese instante rentro a la habitacionjagome vestida con su habitual capa solo con la cabeza sin cubrir llamando la llamando la atencion de ambos hombres

_lo siento intertumpi algo pero mis amigos y tu hermano inuyasha ya llegaron y dejame decirte que inuyasha no deja de mirar a kikyo seme hace que le gusta_dijo una risueña kagome

_asi que eres tu maldita_dijo naraku corriendo a donde estaba kagome y clavandole la espada en el pecho a kagome

_ahhhh porque_djo kagome

_maldito_dijo un sesshomaru furiosi matando a naraku

Despues de matar a naraku sesshomaru llevo a kagome con la sanadora del palacio la cual atendio a kagome enseguida

_sesshonaru-sama que le pasa a capetusita verde_dijo sango viendo a su amiga en una cama

_ese maldito de naraku la intento matar_dijo sesshomaru en ese momento la sanadora se le hacerca y le dice algo al oido_estas segura_dijo sesshomaru

_si señor compruebelo_dijo la sanadora

Sesshomaru se hacerco a kagome y le quiti kos vendajes ahora ya no habia nada estabs curada y en ese instante ella abrio los ojos

_hola mi amor_dijo kagome

_hml pudieran dejarnos solos_dijo seshomaru

_ya se fueron de que quierias hablar_dijo kagome una vez estando a solas

_porque no me dijiste que eres la perla de shikon tu no eres humans_halblo el demonio

_ya te diste cuenta yo lo hice para que me aceptaras por lo que soy no por mis poderes comprendo si no me quieres volver a ver yo lo enten..._no termino de decir kagome porque los labios de sesshomaru la interrumpieron

_kagome yo ya te amo asi ademas asi viviras lo mismo que yo_dijo sesshomaru volviendo a besar a su mujer

OCHO AÑOS DESPUES

un niño de cabello azabache y ojos dorados corria por todo el palacio del demonio mas poderoso hasta que se topo con una mujer de cabellera azabache y ojos cafes

_sukimaru taisho higurashi que que dije de correr asi por el palacio_dijo la mujer

_pero mama yo te buscaba para que me contaras la historia de caperusita verde_dijo el niño corriendl a abrazar a su padre quien llegaba

_hmp asi que quieres oir esa vieja historia bien_dijo sesshomaru

Llegaron al cuarto del niño y le contaron la historia omitiendo cietas partes

_y vivieron felices por siempre _dijo kagome viendo a su hijo dormir

Una vez con sukimaru dormido la pareja fue a su cuarto

_ssbes que se antoja_dijo sesshomaru besando a su mujer

_que sera_dijo kagome siguiendo el juego de su hombre

_no se comerte a ti caperusita verde mmmm se me hace agua la voca_dijo sesshomaru comrnzando a besar el cuello de su mujer

_ahhh si comeme sesshonaru feroz_gimio kagome

asi ambos se entregaron ala pasion

y vivieron felices por siempre...

...FIN

Hola hola espero lis aya gustado el lemon soy prineriza escribiendo ese tipo de esenas bueno dejen su comentario yo actualizare mañana el destino nos unio

ATT: saipu-san


End file.
